The Fate of Uzumaki Naruto
by MiuBlaze
Summary: There weren't many people in Konoha who regretted how they had treated their village pariah. But now? Just maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So this was floating in my head and wouldn't leave me alone...so voila! By the way, completely un-beta-ed, so let me know if there're any glaring mistakes. And please review! :)

* * *

There weren't many people in Konoha, who regretted how they had treated their village pariah. But now? Just maybe.

Naruto Uzumaki was in hiding. He knew that if he dared to show his face to the villagers today of all days, there would be hell to pay. All seemed to be fine and dandy. That is, if by "fine and dandy", you meant hiding in your dark apartment, making sure not to breath too loudly for fear that the people you were risking your life in missions for would try to kill you. Yep, everything was just perfect.

Naruto quickly shot a look at the door. Was someone there? He thought he had heard footsteps, but maybe-no, there was definitely someone there. His heart started to beat rapidly, and he clutched his chest in a vain attempt to silence it. It was rare that people would come straight to his apartment to exact their "revenge" upon him; in fact, this was only the second time. Now he could hear angry voices outside his door, or was that the window? He slowly turned to look, praying that he was wrong. When he opened his eyes, he wished that he was anywhere but here, out of the village even. He could see torches illuminating the drunk, angry faces of the mob staring through the windowpane. He tried to creep away, hoping to not be noticed.

Just then, the door was kicked down, revealing the initial group of villagers that he had heard the footsteps of. Before he could run or prepare to defend himself-scratch that, he wasn't allowed to harm drunkards, Elders' orders- the window was smashed and 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki found himself cornered by two crowds that would like nothing better than to him dead.

In the dead of the night, on October 10, a bloodcurdling scream of terror and pain echoes throughout the village of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Naruto was running down the streets of Konoha cheerfully. He came to a stop at the Hokage's office and climbed up the wall to the window. He paused for second, because the room was filled with the people who had…attacked him last night. He jumped in regardless.

"Jii-jii! What're you doing?" He shouted with energy, as usual.

Looking at the villagers, he could see shock, fear, and…possibly hope? Sandaime's expression had only worry and concern in it.

"Naruto, were these people at your apartment last night?" the Hokage asked gently.

Naruto looked at them before shrugging and saying, "There were a lot of them at the time, so I'm not sure."

The Hokage seemed to take that as an admission, and the villagers began to protest. One in particular stood up.

"Hokage-sama, you surely wouldn't believe him over us, would you? I mean, you can't sure if he's lying or not!"

Everyone began to yell in agreement.

"Silence!" the Hokage shouted.

"May I say something?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage, too shocked at Naruto being polite for the first time in his life, could only nod. Naruto turned to face the crowd.

"From birth, I kept your attacker inside me. Without any choice in the matter, for twelve years I kept him inside. Surely, if someone was protecting the village from a destructive being, you wouldn't dare to harm him?" he asked.

Some of the villagers were beginning to twitch, while the others just kept glaring. Naruto continued.

"For twelve years, you've punished me for something I haven't done. You punished me for keeping you safe from Kyuubi," Naruto paused for a moment, "I'm afraid I can't do it anymore."

"Naruto-" the Hokage began to say.

Naruto chuckled. "Naruto isn't here anymore, old man."

Before anyone could process that, Naruto looked at them directly and slowly turned his gaze to the Hokage, who gasped. The young blond's eyes were red.

"Naruto Uzumaki died on October 11, at 2 AM. The only one left is me." Naruto opened his mouth to reveal fangs.

"K-Kyuubi?" the Sandaime stammered. He received a Naruto-style grin.

"Of course!"

"But how?"

Kyuubi turned to the now terrified villagers and smirked.

"You didn't think I had a backup plan, did you? I tried to convince the kit to release me if he died, and after a whole bunch of nagging and threats, he finally agreed. But I had conditions; I couldn't attack Konoha-" he rolled his eyes at the sighs of relief. "But I could go after whoever killed him…provided that they were villagers of Konoha."

"But why villagers of Konoha?" asked the Hokage in despair.

"Because this was supposed to be his home," replied Kyuubi in a 'duh!' tone of voice, "He shouldn't have died because they can't tell the different between a mighty fox demon and a midget blondie kid. Frankly, they deserve to die," he grinned in a way that screamed bloodthirst, "And if a shinobi is killed by a civilian of his own village…the punishment is death, so there really should be no problem if I kill them."

The Hokage nodded helplessly, while the villagers shook where they stood, knowing their fate.

There weren't many people in Konoha who regretted how they had treated their village pariah. But now? Just maybe.


End file.
